


Paleyfest 2

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paleyfest, Jensen realizes somethings can't last forever. Dean realizes there are somethings he can't let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paleyfest 2

Jensen watched Jared trudge up the hotel stairs. His feet shuffled across the steps, thudding loudly through the lobby below. Jensen huffed, hot breath bathing his lips. He turned to the window, watching Dani and Gen's cab head for the nearby shops. "Hey!" He yelled at the retreating figure. Jared continued up the towering staircase. "Jared!" He cringed at the echo his voice made as it bounced off the high ceiling.

Jared stopped. His back ridged against the suit coat. He spun slowly, sad eyes meeting Jensen's desperate stare. Jared stood like stone for what seemed like an eternity. As he turned back around and continued his trek upward, Jensen exhaled the air he didn't know he held. 

Jensen walked to the elevator. His mind awash with a new kind of heartache. He waited anxiously, peering at the steps to see if Jared may return. The swoosh of the door shattered his hope, as he silently stepped in and pushed at the faded button. He lowered his head, eyes filling with a sheet of tears. 

"So how was the ball, Cinderella?" The tone sounded sincerely concerned. 

Jensen didn't jump, didn't need to anymore. He peaked at the dusty form leaning on the shiny metal guard rail that circled the elevator. He fought the corner's of his mouth, attempting at least a small smile. "Do you remember when Sam drank demon blood? How he kept it a secret from you?"

Dean's eyes squinted, searching in his mind's eye for a glimpse into where Jensen was going. For the first time, he felt shut off from the actor, unable to read his thoughts. "Yeah, that bitch Ruby tricked him into freeing Lilith. Kinda hard to forget."

"And, do you remember how you felt?" Jensen mentally pushed the suddenly pale hunter.

Dean responded in barely a whisper. "Betrayed. Cast aside. Used." 

"I'm Sam." Jensen fought the emotion building in his chest. "I betrayed Jared. I didn't tell him about all the, the stress that I was feeling. I didn't, go to him when I could have." He sniffed, closing his eyes in fear. "I made you. I blamed you. I poured everything I had into. . . " he gestured between them. "this." His voice grew barely above a whisper. "I hid."  
Dean's grin spread across his face, teeth shining white against the dirty tanned skin. "Way to solve a mystery, Scooby Doo." He leaned in with the mud laced nails and hit a button. The elevator screeched to a halt.

Jensen pushed another lit button, and the door stayed shut. Venom washed away his grief as he pushed the hunter back into the wall of the elevator. "That's it? Your just gonna leave?" 

"You said it yourself, Dear Abby, you don't me anymore." Dean tried to maneuver past the enraged actor. 

"No! No, that's not what I said at all." Jensen pushed at the soft leather that melted under his hot hands. "I said you have everything! If you leave, I'm, I'm NOTHING!!"

"Jen," Dean commanded. "Let go of me." 

Jensen fell, his face buried into Dean's scruffy neck. The sobs racked his body as he clung to the whiskey that filled his nostrils. "Don't make me." He dug his fingers into the soft flannel layer, pulling to his cheeks. 

"Hey, you have always been the one in charge. You just, finally said the magic words." Dean stroked away the tears that sprinkled across the freckled cheek. "I need to go."  
Jensen grappled to hold on, fingers grasping at fabric and skin. It all disappeared. He slid to the floor, balled in the corner of the suddenly tiny elevator. His head stayed buried to his chest even as the elevator snapped back into action. The doors swooshed open, attacking him with the hallway breeze. 

"Jen?" A quiet voice ventured. "Jensen!" The strong arms scooped him up, hauling him too the nearby hotel room. Jared fumbled with his key card, leaning Jensen across his thigh. "Come on. It's not that bad. We'll fix it. I promise." 

The tears streamed down the actors face. His words had lost coherency. Jared drug him in, depositing him on the bed in a disheveled pile, much like he had found Jensen earlier.  
It was a long time before the broken sobs dissipated and the room was filled with only the quiet hush of breath. Jared made a pot of coffee in the tiny makeshift kitchen and brought the pungent hot liquid to Jensen on the bed. 

"Better?" Jared asked, his hazel eyes glowing with concern. 

"So are you talking to me again?" Jensen bit back at the words, regretting the bitterness in his deep timber.

Jared curled himself on the bed next to Jen and rescued his coffee, placing it next on the nightstand. His hand fluttered next to Jensen's face, then rested back on the bed. Jensen tried to read the hazel tinge of his eyes. "I could never stop talking to you. I just thought. . . " Jensen watched as a leather clad arm lifted Jared's hand and placed it on Jen's knee. "I thought you didn't wanna listen."

Jensen's gaze fleetingly met the matching green glow across the room. Dean leaned at the window. A single tear sliding down his stubbled cheek. Jensen glanced back at Jared. "I'm listening now." He laid a hand across the larger man's thigh and waited, never breaking the eye contact. 

Jared exhaled. Eyes staring at a spot on the bedspread with great intensity. "I've missed you." His thick voice caressed Jensen's waiting ear. "I can see, and hear you. But it's like you're always gone. Just out of reach." His hand caught Jen's and squeezed it for reassurance. "Even when we, we were together that time, you weren't there."  
A boot hit the floor, wishfully vieing for Jensen's attention, but it went ignored. Jensen smiled encouragement to his costar.

"I didn't know what I did to make you just. . . . forget me." Jared rested his head on Jensen's shoulder, hoping for an embrace he'd needed for so long. Jensen's arms encircled him, holding the younger man to his chest. He laced his fingers into the sandy hair at the nape of Jared's neck and breathed in the familiar scent that suddenly felt like home.  
Dean's sigh ripped through the room, resting at the feet of the couple wrapped up on the bed. Jen raised his head and pleaded with Dean silently. The hunter shifted, fighting his destiny in a new and unfamiliar battle. 

Jensen heard the moist part of Jared's lips. Before he realized it was happening, Jensen felt the trace of lazy circles on his clammy flesh. The sweat beaded down his neck as he fought the urge to pounce on the beautiful man nestled in his lap. Jensen listened to Jared's breath panting in his ear, but stayed still, knowing all Jared needed were the words he couldn't say to be heard. Jen swallowed, reveling in the sensations that devoured his body. 

Jared pushed, palm flat across Jensen's chest muscled, and Jen followed his command, falling to the bed behind him. Jared's eyes burned holes in Jensen as they stared at one another for a long time.

Jensen broke the silence, cupping Jared's face and pulling him close. "I hear you. I just, wasn't in a place I could hear you before, ya know?" His lips couldn't wait for the answer. The kiss exploded. Jensen felt the fire explode behind his eyes. He felt the pop of fire ricochet through his heart and pulled away from Jared, but as he met the hazel gaze he knew it was too late. He wrapped his arms back around him and enveloped him in a new embrace. One that pulled him down on top of Jen and pressed his weight into him. Their bodies melted into each other, limbs tangling and mouths crashing into each other. 

Jensen realized he'd never tasted lips as sweet as Jared's, and he tried to shake the corniness of that out of his head. Jared moaned above him, sending Jensen into his own wordless exclamation. They twisted along the bed, toppling into new positions and finding new flesh to explore. Finally, like a fumbling teenager, Jared unbuttoned his shirt and slowly dropped it to the floor. Jensen tugged out of his own matching attire. An understanding gaze passed between the two as they revealed their bodies on the large expanse of mattress. As they lay naked, fingers and eyes exploring the paths of skin, Dean fell into the desk chair. He couldn't feel the racing heart or stammering breath of his actor in his head. All that he knew was the scene that lay out before him. Their caresses, rising in fever as their mouths met again. Dean hung his head, hiding his torment. This was his purpose. This was his mission. 'I sound like a fuckin' angel now.' He thought over the din of voices lost in passion, ignoring his presents. The hunter watched as Jensen moved Jared to the edge of the bed, spreading him out to explore his massive body further. Jen nipped at the delicate skin of Jared's thighs. He brushed gentle fingers across Jared's hip bones. As if the world had stopped and time was of no meaning, Jensen teased the soft skin that bridged torso with legs. Dean let a whimper escape, jealous of the tender exchange. Jensen didn't hear the hunter's pain. His whole being lost in the heady scent of Jared, listening to nothing but the soft moans and rustling of sheets. Jared's mind tumbled back into his head and controlled his speech yet again. "Jensen, Jensen." He summonsed his costar to rest back on the bed. Jensen climbed to his side, soft skin sliding across soft skin. His mouth pulling Jared in for another kiss. There lips continued the sweet contact as Jensen nudged Jared's knees to open, leaving his wet dick exposed and bouncing against his hard abs. Jensen showered kisses across Jared's face and neck, cradling the hard arousal of his friend in his hand. Jared's hips stuttered into Jensen. He drowned in the emotion that swirled around them, carrying them past the hurt and betrayal of the last few months. Jensen felt he's body reel at he sight of Jared lost in pleasure. He stroked the hardness that filled his hand, watching every muscle that twitched on his lover's face. He memorized every moment the dimple on Jared's cheek appeared. Jensen held his breath for the moment Jared's huge hazel eyes widened in excitement. 

Dean couldn't leave. He wanted to turn and run, forget the actor's shy confused stutter, the wide innocent eyes and the sweet tantalizing tongue. Instead, Dean stayed. Once again, a prisoner tortured in Hell. The kisses of passion burning like acid in a broken wound. The building desire between the couple entwined on the bed pressed against his chest like a vice, crushing his none existent heart. His eyes fixated to the pumping fist, sweetly jerking at Jared's throbbing cock, not able to watch the emotion passing among them with each kiss and soulful gaze. 

Jared gasped for air. "Oh Jen, Jen, it's too much. I need. . . .I need. . . " His head thrashed against the bed, Jensen's hand quickly cradling it for protection.  
Jensen rose to his knees, gently guiding a pillow under Jared's head and steadied the long line of his costars body. He straddled the lean muscular thighs, feeling them flex between his own legs.

Dean watches Jensen spit on his fingers, sliding them up into his own hole. Jensen's green eyes were blown, staring at only Jared's panting reaction. Dean growled, his chest reeling from a painful blow. Jensen smiled, a soft heavenly smile that Dean had never seen before. It shined down on Jared, casting a glow across his hazel eyes. Jensen lifted up, guiding Jared's erection into the slicked cavern. He wiggled slowly onto the hard shaft. Jared's mouth parting in a perfect 'O'. Jensen finally shifted his hips pushing down, finding a lazy rhythm to spur on there fervor. Jared's head pulled off the pillow, Jensen met him for a fevered kiss. Dean stood, his eyes again welling with tears. A feminine hand met his shoulder. Ger guided him to the door, patting him gently as they passed the duo shuddering into orgasm. Dean steadied the geyser that sprayed between them from Jensen's cock, sheltered in Jared's huge hand. He listened to the cry escape Jensen's lips, his voice raspy like the hunter's. "I love you, Jared." 

Ger tugged Dean to the door, wiping his tears from his eyes for him. "It's the way it's meant to be." She whispered. 

Dean peered back at the bodies tangled together in sweet satisfaction. "Not if I can help it." He whispered back.


End file.
